Neya Muito
A 16-year old female Itsuwaribito who was exiled to Nadeshiko Island who is not related to any crimes. She speaks in a royal, high-class lady speak in the Japanese version. She has crimson eyes and hair that is lightly colored with a cherry blossom pink. She used to wear her hair in joined pigtails until she lost her hairpins. Later, she received a new hairpin, which were discovered to be one of the 9 treasures, "Peacock Feather", so she now wears her hair in a ponytail. She had a crush on Utsuho, but she is now truly in love with him from the bottom of her heart. Personality & Character Traits Neya is very good with lies, so good that she was able to trick Utsuho once. She is quite down-to-earth and has it together, but there are times that she is very clumsy, and often causes many mistakes that cannot even be joked about. Chouza even says, "She doesn't look like she'd be any help in battle". Her main weapon is a bow and arrow, but in fact, it is a tool to help hide her true weapon of kunai. Her prison time on Nadeshiko Island was in fact far over, but she stayed on the island and helped to take care of the island's many children. However, the people of the island wished for Neya to be free and go to the mainland, and with their plans, they tricked Neya to go with Utsuho. At the same time, she received the villager's sincerity, and became determined to create a village on the mainland for all of them. She continues to aim to recruit Yakuma as the village's doctor. She is in love with Utsuho, and always tries to help him, but these efforts often end up with no results. Utsuho has shown some slight signs of affection towards her. She loves children, and she absolutely adores Minamo. She is very good at cooking, almost to the level of a culinary genius. Background An orphan, Neya was taken in by a princess who was called "Oni-hime" (lit. Ogre Princess), and became her body double due to her striking similarity in appearance. Due to this, her speech changed to one of a high-class lady. She and the princess were best friends, and had a relationship similar to sisters. However, when the castle was under attack and all the guards were killed, the princess wanted Neya to live, so she gave her her hair ornament (Which was actually one of the nine treasures, "Peacock Feather" (孔雀の羽; Kujaku no Hane) and entrusted her with it. The princess was killed in place of Neya, and in order to hide away, Neya went to Nadeshiko Island. Role in the Plot Trivia *In terms of pure muscle strength, Neya ranked 8th out of 11 participant characters. She ranked only above Minamo, Kuroha and Saiha, who have no physical power in the least, meaning that Neya could be considered the least strong character who fights. It should be noted, however, that Iinuma writes that she makes up for the lack of strength with her skill with kunai. Iwashi is one ranking stronger. *In terms of brain power, Neya is 8th out of 10. She only ranks above Pochi and Uzume, who are known for their stupidity. The author notes, however, that if she took a regular, written test she would get back good marks, and in terms of home economics, she is top-class. Iwashi is one ranking smarter. *Neya was ranked 8th out of 12 character character participants. She is taller than Pochi, Minamo, and Kuroha. Iwashi is taller than her by one ranking. Gallery o0800056611291684981.jpg|Neya's clothes design at the beginning of the story. o0800054911307200381.jpg|Neya's current clothes design. o0800065711393387627.jpg|Neya's present day profile. All of the information given is the information for Neya in the main story. neya fall.JPG|Neya on the cover of Volume 6. o0600057711587129192.jpg|Neya with her hair let down. o0800103511952377975.jpg|Neya in modern attire. o0800097511539585010.jpg|Neya in a bunny costume. o0800055611694948070.jpg|Neya as a Santa Clause with Iwashi as her reindeer. o0800063811739258252.jpg|Utsuho eats one of Neya's meat buns. o0700073011431322025.jpg|Neya on a date with Utsuho. o0800078011640643682.jpg|Neya & Iwashi o0650092711518209114.jpg|Neya in a yukata. o0800061111398356149 neya iwashi.jpg|Neya and Iwashi with doughnuts. o0800102211954544234.jpg|Neya and Chouza. o0800040711448556506.jpg|Neya's 9 Treasure, Peacock Feather. neya minamo.png|Neya & Minamo Category:Utsuho's Party Category:Itsuwaribito Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Quartet Category:9 Treasure Holder